The present invention relates to an electronic component connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic component connector for use in electrically connecting a terminal of an electronic component to a conducting section of a circuit board.
Referring to FIG. 8, an electronic component, such as a speaker 100 is directly mounted onto a circuit board 103. Speakers terminal 101 and 102 are electrically and mechanically inserted into respective through holes 104 in the circuit board 103. The speaker terminals 101 and 102 are soldered to an unillustrated conductive section on the reverse side of the circuit board 103.
Since the speaker terminals 101 and 102 must be inserted into the respective through holes 104, the speaker terminals 101 and 102 must be brought into alignment with the through holes 104. Connection of the speaker terminals 101 and 102 to the conductive section of the circuit board 103 is troublesome, thereby making automatic assembly of a speaker difficult.